One technique for the mining of uranium is with a borehole slurry mining tool. In such a mining operation, water provides the cutting jet and also powers a pump in the mining tool for bringing the slurry to the surface. After being brought to the surface, the slurry is stored in a slurry pond. The solids settle to the bottom of the slurry pond and water is pumped from the pond and recycled through the mining tool.